


Point You The Way, Lead You To Bliss

by WhatTheHurley (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WhatTheHurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But sometimes Patrick knows best. He positions and points to spots where interviewers can't see them, where fans in the pit can't lean in to get a glance at.</p>
<p>In which there are hickeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point You The Way, Lead You To Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> **Insp. by:** Imagine Person A leaving love bites all over Person B’s body as Person B tells them exactly where to leave them. 
> 
> Wow I wrote this in like 20 minutes new record.

Patrick's the front man, the fedora wearing man-child that bounces a little to much on stage and moves his hips in ways that make girls scream (as always.) He sings like a champ, tries not to forget words of songs _he_ wrote (he can't remember everything from guitar notes to which the line of The Phoenix ends where) and is the center of attention at every show.

And if he can't wear a scarf on stage, there's no way in hell girls were gonna get the chance to flaunt over light pink spots created by the guitarist of the band.

Joe knows where to bite, where to tease, where to suck and have Patrick wiggle and writhe and pull a little to hard on Joe's hair. Collar bones are Joe's favorite, a small mountain atop the plane of the singer's chest. Easily covered up, but always seen when you look at yourself in the mirror just before a shower.

But sometimes Patrick knows best. He positions and points to spots where interviewers can't see them, where fans in the pit can't lean in to get a glance at. Patrick's favorite place is at the base of his own neck, just below where his shirt collars lie. A sweet spot that makes the red head's toes curl.

Then there are the obscure places where Patrick points, because he's Patrick, and he thinks he knows Patrick best. He points Joe to hip bones, where his teeth graze and tickle a bit, but Patrick almost never laughs, because Joe is always so good at putting just the right amount of pressure and just the right amount of force to make a bite that Patrick would see every time he looked down.

Patrick also controls Joe to his forearm, the joint that bends and folds when he's playing. Patrick loves the sensation of Joe's tongue running up his veins, the tingle of blood that rushes to the top of his pale skin. He wants to dig his nails into his palms at the thought.

Patrick could speak for hours on how Joe is the best and listens so well, but his favorite part is after care. The singer loves Joe more than anything, the way he kisses Patrick's forehead and knuckles, making sure he's always okay, always sure he doesn't need anything.

Patrick's the leader, points people where to go, what to do to make everything perfect. But sometimes when he's with Joe, he doesn't even have to lead.


End file.
